Asunder
by ImpatientInpatient
Summary: After Jade's death, Tori will do anything not to feel the pain.
1. Chapter 1

Tori snapped awake from a fitful sleep, covered in sweat. The events of the night before replayed themself in her head. She tried to dismiss them, half believing it was just a nightmare and that Jade would be sleeping next to her. She wasn't. Jade wasn't in their apartment at all.

A wave of nausea hit Tori. She knew she'd only get sicker if she didn't get a shot. Tori got of bed and searched for Jade's pear phone. She looked through the contacts and reluctantly called Andre. It began ringing.

"Yo, let me guess, you want some more of that fire, right?" Andre said, laughing. He sounded high.

Tori tried to speak, but her voice caught and she began to cry.

"Jade? You okay, Jade?"

"Jade is dead!" Tori sobbed.

"Shit! What happened?" Andre demanded.

"You sold her H cut with fent and she OD'd!" Tori screamed at him.

"I... I didn't know! I swear to God! Tori, you got to believe me, I didn't know. I just... look, I got a new batch in, I'll make it up to you."

"You killed my girlfriend and you think you can make it up to me? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Tori said in shocked disbelief.

"Well, here's how I see it. Your girl is dead and you didn't have any dope yesterday, or you'd be dead, too. So, I'm thinking you're dope sick right now and looking to cop. Am I wrong?"

Tori hated to admit it, but that was why she called him. She did not feel like going through withdrawels right now.

"Tori?"

"Yes! You're right, okay?" She whispered shakily.

"Okay then. I'll be at your place in ten." Andre said and hung up.

Tori set the phone down and pulled a pair of skinny jeans on and slipped into a pair of Converse. She went to the closet and put Jade's hoodie on. It smelled like her. Tori felt like Jade was embracing her and smiled wanly. She picked up the phone and went into the tiny living room, sitting on the ugly, outdated yellow couch that she and Jade found abandoned next to a dumpster. When you spend almost all of your money on heroin, you tend to not care about interior design.

She waited anxiously for Andre to show up. It had been 15 minutes. Jade's pear phone started ringing. Tori saw that it was Andre calling and answered it.

"I'm pulling up." He said and hung up before she had a chance to respond. Tori got up and went outside, locking the door on the way out. She walked around the parking lot of her apartment complex, but couldn't find Andre's white Crown Victoria. Tori sighed, she was all too familiar with waiting on drug dealers. Tired of waiting in the cold, she was about to go back inside right as Andre pulled up. She got into the car with him.

"I'm really sorry about Jade." He said genuinely. Tori didn't want to think about Jade, all that was on her mind was dope.

"Yeah... so, what do you have for me?" She asked. Andre smirked.

"Look in the glove box." Tori opened the glove box. She saw a crack pipe and several grams of the stuff.

"Andre, no. I want heroin." She said, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"I know what you want. It's back at my place. Help yourself to that work though, it's drop." He started to drive. Tori smoked crack on the way to Andre's house. He still lived with his grandmother.

"It's good, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tori mumbled. She was on cloud nine. Andre pulled into his driveway.

"Let me do a blast." He said. Tori handed him the glass pipe and a big chunk of crack. He melted it to the filter and put it to his lips, sucking on the pipe. He blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Makes me horny, don't it make you horny?" He asked. Tori said nothing.

Andre got out of the car and Tori followed him up into the house and to his room.

"Alright, I got two bundles for you. It's not that China white shit either." Tori lit up, two bundles would last her a couple of days.

"But you gotta earn it." Andre added, with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew exactly what he meant, but hoped it wasn't _that._

"Look, Jade was my customer. I never dealt with you. You could have a wire underneath those clothes for all I know."

"I'm not wearing a wire." Tori said, lifting up her shirt. "See?"

"I'm gonna need you to take off all them clothes if you want those bundles." She _did_ want those bundles. Tori sighed and stripped down to her bra and panties. This is why Jade handled the dealers, she would have never put up with shit like this.

"Take the rest off." Andre demanded. Tori obeyed.

"Yeah, that's nice. Come here."

"Wait, I need a shot first." Tori said nervously.

"Alright, fine." Andre got two bags of dope and handed them to Tori. "Do your shot," he said, "and then..." He trailed off, rubbing his hands together.

"I don't have a rig." Tori said. Andre gave her a needle.

"I need a spoon." He gave her a spoon.

"Anything else?" Tori ignored him and began to prepare her long awaited shot. She drew the whole thing into the needle.

"Be careful with that stuff, it's fire." He warned. She sat down on the floor, disregarding what he said, it's what all dealers said about their product. All of the veins in her arms were no good, so she searched for one on her feet. She found a fat vein on her right food and poked the needle in. Pulling the plunger back, she saw blood enter the needle and knew she hit a vein. She injected it into her foot and felt a sudden relief. It was like she had been covered in warm honey from head to toe. Everything was right with the world.

"You ready?" Andre asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Tori said, standing up.

"Lay on the bed." He commanded. She did. Tori saw him doing another hit of crack and nodded off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Wake up!" Andre yelled, slapping Tori across the face a couple of times.

"Huh? What?" She mumbled, not sure where she was, or who was yelling at her.

"Get up and put your clothes on." Andre ordered. Tori got sat up slowly, seeing her clothes crumpled up on the floor. She got up and got dressed.

"You bled all over my fucking sheets." Andre said, clearly pissed.

"Sorry..." Tori said, not quite slurring. So _that_ was why she felt so sore.

"Just take this and get out." He said, shoving a bundle in her face. She took it from him and shoved it into her pocket.

"Hey, you said two bundles." Tori protested, in no position to be arguing.

"Yeah? Well, you're not worth two bundles." Andre taunted. She grabbed her shoulders and shoved her out of his room to the front door.

"Can you at least give me a ride home?" She asked.

"You got two legs." He said and pushed her onto the porch, closing the door behind her and locking it. The realization of what happened hit her and tears formed behind her eyes, but she was feeling too high from the dope to cry. She began the long walk back to her apartment. She had barely gotten past Andre's house when a homeless looking man approached her.

"Hey, did you come from Andre's?" He said nervously. "Got any crack?"

"No."

"You must have something. Come on, help me out." He pleaded.

"Sorry." Tori said and tried to walk off. The man grabbed her and threw her to the ground. In an instant he was on top of her, digging in her pockets. He pulled out the bundle of heroin triumphantly.

"No! Please, I need that!" Tori begged, but the man ran off. She began to cry. In less than 24 hours, her girlfriend overdosed, she turned a trick for the first time and had been robbed. She got up and continued to walk back home, sobbing. Finally she arrived back at her apartment.

She went into her room and grabbed a syringe off of the nightstand, then she went into the tiny kitchen and opened the cabinets under the sink. She grabbed a bottle of paint thinner from under the sink and set it on the table. She poured the paint thinner into a coffee mug and drew it into her needle. She pulled down her pants and underwear and slammed the syringe into her femoral artery. Tori collapsed and died moments later.


End file.
